Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons Bloopers
Here is the bloopers for Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons. Rainbow Dash: Hey, Anybody seen Twilight or Robbie? Marty McFly: Yeah, That's a good question. Twilight Sparkle: I'm here, I was just going over the numbers again. Sunset Shimmer: Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree? Twilight Sparkle: We've only raised half, I counted the money four times just to be sure. Rarity: (sneezes) Twilight Sparkle: Bless you. Rarity: Thank you, Twilight. Gmerl: Ooh, Come on! Clemont: One more time, Take two! (boop) Robbie Diaz: I'm really glad my friends and I were able t meet you, Shahra. Shahra: Thank you, Robbie. I feel just the same way. Yoshi: Uh-oh. Mordecai: What's up, Yosh? Yoshi: (snooty voice) That sounds like goodbye and here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. Twilight Sparkle: (laughs) Oh, You! Just stop it! You have to take that off! I can't even! I can't! Cut! (boop) Pinkie Pie: I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy when all of a sudden they glowed. Is "glowed" right? "Glew"? "Glowed"? Glow-glow-glew? "Glew" sounds like it could be right, but I don't mean "glue" like it's sticky. I mean "glew" as in the past tense of "glow". But maybe "glowed" is right. It just sounds wrong, am I right? Glowed? Glowed? Glowed? Glowed? Glew? Glowed? Sunset Shimmer: (giggling) Pinkie, Just tell us what happened! (boop) SpongeBob SquarePAnts: They sure do take their role-playing seriously aro— (babbling like Porky Pig) (boop) Marty McFly: Only organic life can survive Planktonamor, But all of us just aren't enough. Robbie Diaz: (sniffs and clears throat] Sorry for the snarf. (boop) Lady Palutena: Well, I believe they might have their own pla— (stammers and hiccups) Whoo! (cast laughing) (boop) Squidly, SpongeBob, and Patrick: ♪The king is bad, the king's to blame, he hangs his kingly— Yoshi: Whoa, Hold up, Guys! I think I've forgot the words. Robbie Diaz: Phew. (boop) Principal Celestia: (laughs) Yes! Whoo! (laughing) So lonely cheering as one person. (boop) Emerl: Oh man, I almost forgot. Twilight is still under my Shadow Mind Canton. "Mind Canton." (stumbling over words) Wow! Robbie Diaz: (laughs) Rented lips? Emerl: Oh, Funny! You say it! Rigby: Don't look at me, I'm not doing it?! Yoshi: Rock quarry, Rock... Emerl: Yeah, I think that might be easy. (to Twilight) Twilight, You say Rock quarry five times fast. SMC Twilight Sparkle: Rockquarryrockquar... rockrockquarry... rockaway— "Rockaway"? Rockqua... Gmerl: Whew, That's a tough one. SMC Twilight Sparkle: (trills lips) Blblblblblblblblblblblblblb... Ooooh! Robbie Diaz: Talk about a tongue twister. SMC Twilight Sparkle: Rock quarry! (boop) Amy Rose: So much for my theory that leavining Cyberspace would bean leavin' any new (stumbling) heroic business behind... Sorry. (clears throat) (boop) Blacksmith: I told you people before, I'd have the rent when I... Then, Yoshi falls down as his shoes were tied up. Serena: Now, How did that happen? Yoshi: Oopsy Daisy... (boop) Pinkie Pie: You know you want to. Then, Pinkie Pie spotted some marshmallows. Pinkie Pie: Marshmallows! As she kept eating them, The camera went black. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:Bloopers Category:TMNTHedgehog5